


Scenes from an adventure

by Inzey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inzey/pseuds/Inzey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and short stories from the various stuff that Stiles and Derek, and their pack, get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly to test my own writing, but the first one has been begging to be let out for a while.
> 
> I wanted to follow the wikipedia description of what a drabble is (100 words exactly), and still be able to tell something of a story.  
> This has not been beta-ed, so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know.

The note above his bed read ‘Day 15’. He puts up a new one every morning, but when he wakes up, it’s like they were never there.

He had tried counting the days in his head, but with the amount of stuff bouncing around, he figured it was for the best if he wrote it down. Up until day fourteen it had been almost a point of focus, but now the numbers seem to taunt him.

Stiles know that no matter what he does, at midnight time will reset and he will wake tomorrow, still stuck in the time loop.


	2. Fringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble.  
> Prompted by the word of the day, fimbriated - fringed

Stiles had sported his buzz cut for years, and it was as much part of him as his ADHD and his Jeep.

Returning from four months away at college, he had been tackled by the pack, everyone back for the holidays. He had not understood until he felt their hands drag though his hair, each of them trying to tangle their fingers in the dark strands.

“Relax guys, it’s just hair,” he had laughed, swatting away at their hands.

The whole time back he can feel Derek’s eyes on him, dark with something (good?) he can’t put his finger on.


End file.
